Miss Covet-Hiss
Description The seventh and final Dark Hero revealed, Miss Covet-Hiss is affiliated with the Archfiend of Tolerance and dons a hood-like article of clothing reminiscent of a snake's mouth. He represents the deadly sin of Envy. He wears a black snake-like mask with four red diamonds on both cheeks. Inside his mask is a single eye (similar to that of a cat's). He is a cannon class, wielding a Hoirenho, Euryalus and Bonkadonk on different occasions. In reality, he is Sonarchy's father, King Ighl, one of the sole survivors of the ancient Ah-ooh dynasty that the Patapons invaded and destroyed a long time ago. They tried to use the Archfiends to exact revenge on the Patapons, but it was somewhat unsuccessful. He is very effeminate, referring to himself as a mother and acting quite feminine, which is probably a side effect of the mask or compensation for Sonarchy's lack of a mother-figure. The ending cutscene featuring the Dark Heroes shows Covet revealing to Slogturtle and Buzzcrave their identities, but flies into a murderous rampage when he realizes that their memories have been restored without his permission. In the chaos, he attempted to kill the two Dark Heroes while Sonarchy threw himself in front of them and ordered them to escape. Sonarchy then, with no other choice, knocked him to the ground, dealing 777 damage points while telling his father that it was time for redemption, to which Covet, appalled, begs for otherwise. His Class Skill lets him increase his attack speed, much like Alosson. Covet-Hiss is a powerful unit in Dark Hero Mode, as he can burn the battlefield with cannons and inflict poison status by leveling-up. While playing as Covet-Hiss in Dark Hero Mode, his shout for Hero mode is somewhat nearly indescribable and heavily distorted. It does sound like a blurred "Double Ba-Bam", though. Hero Mode His Hero Mode is called "Double Ba-bam" where he fires two consecutives shots depending on what type of weapon he wields. The only downside is that it fires at a shorter range. Cannon Fires 2 consecutive glowing cannon shells. Howitzer/Blunderbuss Fire 2 consecutive piercing fire spray. Laser Fires 2 consecutive gigantic laser beams. Equipment *Covet-Hiss can use Cannons, Howitzers/Blunderbusses and Lasers from unlocking. Class Skills *'Instacharge:' Reduces attack speed by 20%, allowing faster firing of cannon. *'Tainted: '''Copies the poison rate of the most poisonous ally. Learn by poisoning enemies. *'Body Piercing: Adds Piercing attack when equipped with a Cannon or Howitzer/Blunderbuss. Set Skills Covet-Hiss can equip 5 Skills. *'Incinerate ('Similiar to Big Bonfire): Turn foes into cinderal! When attacks cause burning the resulting fire *burns intensely. Acquired at level 32. *'Gun Attack: '''50% attack bonus to Cannons, Howitzers, and Lasers. 25% for other weapons. Acquired at level 34. *'Growem Green (Similiar to Grass Grower): Small chance of grass land sprouting when an attack hits ground. Acquired at level 36. *'Super Singe: '''Doubles Burn Rate. Acquired at level 38. *'Peerless Snake:''' Quaduples poison rate when attack triggers critical. Acquired at level 40. Trivia *The word "covet" means desire to get what someone else has. *Covet-Hiss' mask is a snake, similar to the fact that, in demonology, the Leviathan is the serpent of envy. *Despite having a female name, Miss Covet-Hiss is still a male. *In russian version he is considered as a female along with Gluttonous Buzzcrave Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Patapon 3 Units Category:Dark Heroes Category:Half-Boss Category:Story Character Category:Seven Archfiends Category:Units Category:Spoiler